Dewwhisker
"Of course they are. All warriors get scared sometimes." —Dewwhisker to Willowkit when she says that warriors aren't scared of anything in "Beyond the River", chapter 8 Dewwhisker is a gray and white tom with black spots, light blue eyes. Appearances and Mentions Beyond the River Allegiances Dewwhisker is listed under Allegiances, Allegiance Update 1, and Allegiance Update 2 as an elder of RiverClan. - Chapter 3 When Heartpaw is worriedly asking about Otterpelt's vision, Shorestep assures her nothing will happen and adds that Dewwhisker and Shadepath need fresh bedding, suggesting she go take care of that. Heartpaw goes to the elder's den to do this. - Chapter 7 When Iceslide catches a mouse, Lilynose purrs that the kits will love it, or the elders. When Lilynose and Iceslide return to camp, Darkkit, Willowkit, and Mintkit seem to be waiting in the nursery. Willowkit takes a mouse and claims she'll take it to the elders. While she and Darkkit fight over who will, Mintkit snatches up the mouse and runs to the elders den. Darkkit and Willowkit protest and run after them. - Chapter 8 When Icepaw returns from the hunting patrol, he sees Darkkit, Mintkit, and Willowkit sitting in front of the elders den with Dewwhisker and Shadepath laying in front of them, excitedly listening to a story. Icepaw remembers how Dewwhisker and Shadepath would tell the same stories to he and his siblings when they were kits. He notes that the elders stories seem exciting and inspiring to every kit. Mintkit asks Dewwhisker what happened next and if he beat the fox. Dewwhisker goes on to say that he was cornered by the edge of the gorge, and the fox was closing in on him. The kits anxiously ask what happened next, and Dewwhisker claims that he jumped. The kits gasp, and Icepaw rolls his eyes, knowing it's a lie. He notes that the elders always made up things to make their stories more exciting, otherwise who would want to listen? When Willowkit asks why he jumped, Dewwhisker says that it was the only way, and explains how he plunged into the strong water and barely swam to shore. Shadepath interrupts and tells the true story, that Grayshadow's patrol arrived just in time and fought off the fox, amused as she adds that he never would have jumped into the gorge. The kits chuckle and scowl, and Darkkit says Dewwhisker was scared. Willowkit says that warriors aren't scared of anything. Dewwhisker shoots an annoyed look at Shadepath, but admits that they are, and all warriors get scared sometimes. - Chapter 11 After Frostedcloud and Swanpool's kits arrive, Shadepath is sad and murmurs that Dewwhisker loved kits, and if only he were here to see them, noting that Frostedcloud is his younger brother. Just yesterday, Dewwhisker died of old age. He had grown weaker and weaker, and there was nothing the medicine cats could do. He died peacefully in his sleep. Shadepath is deeply saddened by the loss of her friend. Whitedapple murmurs that she's sure Dewwhisker is watching them from StarClan. Quotes "Well, it almost had me. It cornered me right by the edge of the gorge! If I backed up any further, I would have gone falling into the raging water below. The fox snarled, and got closer, and closer. I was trapped!" -Dewwhisker telling a story to Willowkit, Darkkit, and Mintkit in "Beyond the River", chapter 8 - "Of course they are. All warriors get scared sometimes." -Dewwhisker to Willowkit when she says that warriors aren't scared of anything in "Beyond the River", chapter 8 Character Development and Origins Dewwhisker was created as the brother of Whitedapple. He was originally described as a gray tom with black spots, a white muzzle, chest, and paws. When Beyond the River was written, he was given another sibling, Frostedstar. In the planning stages of Shadows of Blood, he would have been a warrior of RiverClan. dewwhisker.JPG Category:Characters Category:Beyond the River characters Category:Riverclan cats Category:RiverClan cats Category:StarClan cats Category:Toms